Enter Merricup! OrHiccstrid?
by Lauren Jur
Summary: I am proud to present to you: the third volume of DisDreamworks! The battle of love makes Hiccup worry. Series rated Teen-Mature! Note: I ship both so it's very hard to choose! Volume 1: Let it Go- A Jelsa and Kristanna Fanfic Volume 2: Merida & Punzie Volume 4: Brittany Horrendus Haddock! Volume 5: Jesina Horrendus Haddock! More coming soon! Enjoy!


Chapter 1: Brave Viking

_I am torn between girls, but who shall it be? _thought Hiccup. He wondered and wondered. "Hiccup!" called a blonde-haired Viking. "Oh." he said, blushing, "Hey, Astrid. What's up?" Astrid smiled. "Good. What's up with you?" Hiccup was nervous. She would really get mad at him if she found out so Hiccup decided to lie. "Nothing really." he said. "I can tell you're lying, Hiccup!" shouted Astrid, "I can see it in your eyes!" Hiccup gulped. "I shall go." he said, "I'm sorry but I've gotta go somewhere." Astrid glared at him. "Don't you dare go! Stay in this darn conversation, Hiccup!" shouted Astrid. "Astrid." said Hiccup,"I-" He couldn't put himself to say it. I bet Astrid understood how he felt-perhaps she'd cheated before? "You what!?" she shouted. That look in Astrid's beautiful blue eyes sensed anger and if he didn't answer, she was gonna hit him with her Viking weapon. "I-I'm torn between two girls." he said. "Who is the other girl!?" demanded Astrid, "Once I know who she is, you better stay the heck away from that darn skunkbag!" Hiccup looked at her. He decided to stay calm. This was one of his wives. "Her name is Merida." said Hiccup, "And she is from the Disney universe. But please, don't get mad at me. I'm ready for anything." Astrid glared at him. "Hiccup." she said, "I don't know what to say to you. You've been cheating all this time. I can understand how a guy can be torn between girls because girls can be torn between guys, but cheating is not OK. I know you're torn, but you're gonna have to take a side and give up one of them. Risk making her unhappy, makes me happy and risking me to be unhappy, makes her happy." Astrid walked off. "So, you have a choice." she said, getting on Stormfly. "Stormfly is attracted to Toothless. So, please do this for her and the dragons' sakes." She rode off.

Chapter 2: Scottish part 1

"Hey Merida." said Hiccup, riding home on Toothless, "Is our daughter born yet?" Merida looked at him. "And why do ye want that to be our only topic?" said Merida, "First, how was Berk and the training?" Hiccup cringed. He didn't know how to answer that. "Well, I had a mishap with Astrid." said Hiccup. "Then, stay away from her. Simple." said Merida. "You, see. I can't. I love both of you equally." said Hiccup, "So, I can't." "Did ye tell her that?" said Merida. Hiccup nodded. "Then, what did she say?" Merida said, trying to be calm. "She said that I had to stay away from you." Merida laughed. "What's so funny?" asked Hiccup. "Don't ye know?" Merida said, "Ye're mishap with Astrid make her think that ye cheatin' on her." Hiccup gulped and cringed. "Um...I'll be back." said Hiccup. He went into his room and looked at Toothless. "Being a Viking...what the heck does this all mean?" said Hiccup, looking at Toothless. Toothless made his normal sounds. "yeah. I know. We train dragons." said Hiccup. He picked up Toothless's favorite book. "Remember this one, buddy?" said Hiccup, "This is your favorite book." Toothless made happy sounds. "Wanna read this, do ya?" said Hiccup, laughing. Hiccup then got out a fish. "I guess it's lunchtime for you." said Hiccup, "You haven't ate since breakfast!" Toothless purred as Hiccup pet him. "So, let's read this." he said. He opened the book and began to read. "There once was a young dragon trainer who really loved dragons." read Hiccup, "And he..." "Hiccup!" said Merida, "You OK up there?" Hiccup smiled and nodded. "Hey, Toothless." said Hiccup, "We're gonna have to pick up on this later." Hiccup looked at her. "I've come up with a name." said Hiccup, laughing, "How 'bout Night Fury? That's the type of dragon that Toothless is!" Merida looked at him. "Nothing about dragons for our daughter right now." said Merida, "I'd like to go back to the Scottish name idea if that's OK with you." Hiccup smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, sure." he said. "HICCUP!" shouted Merida, shooting an arrow at him. _Oh crap_, thought Hiccup, _This freakin' hurts. _"That idea's splended, Merida." said Hiccup.

Chapter 3: Scottish part 2

"But, I don't know any Scottish names." said Hiccup. "Go look up female Scottish names and I know which one I like. If you pick a bad name, I'll let ya know." said Merida. "Brittany." said Hiccup. "That's not Scottish!" shouted Merida, shooting another arrow at him. She looked at him, dipping her hand in the wound. "But, I love it." Hiccup looked at her. "You love that name even though it's not Scottish?" asked Hiccup. "Just 'cause this is Scotland and I am Scottish, not everything has to be Scottish, got it!?" she shouted. _She didn't shoot another arrow at me_, thought Hiccup, relieved, _And if she does, oh crap. _He nodded because honestly, he did understand. "Do ye honestly understand, Hiccup Horrendus Haddock!?" shouted Merida. "Yes. I do." said Hiccup, "When would I say that I understand when I don't understand?" Merida nodded. _He's got a point_, she thought. "OK." said Merida, "So, now. We got that. And, she's gonna be ready in a week. Doctor's orders said." Hiccup looked at her, thinking about Astrid. "That's fantastic!" he said, really meaning it. "What would you like for dinner?" asked Hiccup. "Something that is not poisonous to our unborn child, OK?' said Merida. Hiccup nodded.

Chapter 4: Merricup's Baby

I don't think I ever really mentioned the baby girl that Hiccstrid had but I think I will in the fifth volume. But they did have a kid and I decided on calling it Jesina (I found female Viking name Generator since I couldn't come up with a good name, that's sad, isn't it?). So, the story of Jesina will be in the volume after Brittany Horrendus Haddock's all to herself volume! he he! Let's get back to the story universe of DisDreamworks, shall we? This is a little background about Brittany so...*Squeal*!

That night, Hiccup made something that he was sure that would be alright for pregnant women to eat. "Hey, Merida." said Hiccup, "Here's dinner." He lay a plate of neeps in front of her. "This is good." said Merida. Hiccup, Toothless and Merida all ate up. After that, it was time for bed. They went to sleep and then the next morning, a surprise awaited them. "Already?" said Merida, "and to say she was born as I was asleep." Hiccup smiled. "You're so adorable." said Hiccup, looking at Brittany. "You're gonna be a dragon trainer when you grow, aren't you?" he asked. He held her in his arms. "This is Toothless." Hiccup said, pointing to the Night Fury dragon. Brittany looked away and was afraid. "it's OK, Britt." said Hiccup, "He's our friend." Brittany smiled and Hiccup put her down. She played with Toothless a lot. Toothless knew that this was their daughter so he enjoyed her a lot. When she grabbed Toothless's tail, she wondered what was on it. Brittany looked at Hiccup and Merida. "Oh." said Hiccup, looking at her, "That's where Toothless got injured." Brittany looked at her father. "Oh. Maybe I should use a term that you might understand." said Hiccup. He cleared his throat and then said, "That's where Toothless got ouchies." Then, Hiccup got a phone call.

Chapter 5: The A- In Astrid

"Hey Hiccup. Why aren't you here in Berk?" said Astrid. "You see." said Hiccup, "I had a child." "What about Jesina!?" shouted Astrid, "_Our _child!? "Relax." said Hiccup, "She'll be fine." Astrid glared at him on the other line. "Oh yeah!? And what are you doing with that Merida chick!? I demand you to drop her!" shouted Astrid. "Astrid. If you can't accept it, then I'm gonna have to drop one of you." said Hiccup. "How dare you drop me, you skunkbag!?" shouted Astrid, "Dump that crappy redhead!" Hiccup smiled cheekily. "I could but I don't want." said Hiccup, "And I don't wanna dump you either." He hung up and flew back to Berk. "What the heck was that darn conversation about, you idiot!?" shouted Astrid when Hiccup got to Berk. "I don't know." said Hiccup, smiling cheekily. Astrid then punched Hiccup. "What has gotten you so darn attached to this redheaded girl?! And to say, she's _Disney_. You know that you're rebelling something!" said Astrid. "She may be Disney but she really gets me." Astrid punched him again. "And I don't get you!?" she shouted. She turned away. "Hmph!" she said, "You freakin' disgust me!" Hiccup looked at Astrid. "Astrid." said Hiccup. "What do you want!?" she shouted. "I wanted to say that I am..." said Hiccup. Astrid cut him off by punching him again. "Sorry is just a word! You can show me by dumping that redheaded skunkbag!" she shouted. Then she went off. "You double double freakin' disgust me, Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III! We are OVER!" That word echoed in his mind. Over, over, over,over, over, over. "Astrid." said Hiccup. _Is this what Merida defined as brave?_ Hiccup thought. Then, he shook his head. _Why the heck am I thinking of that redheaded skunkbag!? She means nothing to me right now! _

Chapter 6: Hiccstrid...or Merricup?

"Hiccup!" said Merida, "I'm worried for you. Come back." Hiccup was still determined to go back to tell her that she meant absolutely nothing to him. Then Merida saw him. "What the heck happened to ye?" she said. "Nothing." said Hiccup. "Are ye sure?" said Merida, "Ye look beat up." Hiccup raised his volume. "I am fine!" he shouted. "Hiccup, there must be something wrong with ye." said Merida, "I haven't ever seen ye acting like this." Hiccup looked at Merida. _No! Do not get soft with her! _Hiccup thought. "I'm fine, I assure you." said Hiccup. "Ye don't look fine!" shouted Merida, "I shall check to see if ye are alright." Hiccup looked at Merida. He had a soft spot but why!? Why!? WHY!? Merida looked at the wounds and healed them to the best of her ability. "Thank you, Merida." said Hiccup, kissing her. Then, he remembered. _If you want me back, ditch the redhead. _thought Hiccup, thinking of what Astrid said to him. _I don't think I can! _thought Hiccup, smiling, _Astrid may think that I'm a skunkbag now but don't get so down in the dumps, you're still a young adult and you can play with Jesina all the time for all I care. But Merida is my kinda girl! _

Next volume- Volume 4: Brittany Horrendus Haddock! (daughter of Merricup)

After that- Volume 5: Jesina Horrendus Haddock! (Daughter of Hiccstrid)


End file.
